


Turnabout unexpected farewell

by Kiwisheep



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: I'll add more characters later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisheep/pseuds/Kiwisheep
Summary: Phoenix is in his 40s now along with his husband Edgeworth. Edgeworth was overseas and both of them video called daily.Of course at 12:30 am on one fateful video call. Edgeworth becomes a witness to his own husband's murder in a complicated case that makes DL-6 look like a walk in the park





	1. Prologue: A Phoenix's last call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not sure if this is an actual thing on here so I did it :v

  It's been two days since Phoenix Wright was able to call Edgeworth, a recent case that was argued whether to be a suicide or an actual murder of the victim prevented him from doing so. He glanced at the case file on his desk again and read it.

 

"The Victim, Reese O. Nant, was found floating in Melody creek with his skull bashed in by a blunt object. However, he is completely soaked and was found with multiple bodily injuries. The creek is linked to a river that is formed by a strong powerful waterfall upstream. Mister Nant had written a suicide note and taped it to a bridge with his signature and fingerprints found on it. His shoes and clothes were found 5 miles away leaving the body absolutely stripped of clothing or valuables. Blood was found all over the clothes with no fingerprints. His girlfriend, Tenu Toh Waltz, was arrested as a suspect since her purse was found by the clothes and there was a witness that describes her perfectly. The witness will be brought to court tomorrow and goes by the name, Mark Otto March."

Phoenix's fingers ran through his greying dark hair. The gel in it was starting to lose its effects on the hair, causing it to droop and fray out messily in spots. He had been staring at this damn file for too long and immediately video called Edgeworth, hoping it would ease his quelling anxiety.

there was no answer for five seconds before Miles picked up, his voice filtering through the speakers.

"Phoenix, how was your day?" 

"Stressful, yours?"

"Average...as usual. What worries you, Wright?"

Phoenix leaned back,

"This case. I can't seem to figure out what on earth this case is. A suicide or a murder. The evidence is odd and the only thing that supports the witness statement is the clothes."

Edgeworth knew he wasn't as involved with cases anymore especially ones with Phoenix. Grey eyes fixed onto his husband, empathy in his gaze.

"Wright, just think. What would Mia do?"

" I'm 44 Edgeworth, not a rookie."

"What would she say Phoenix?"

".....well she'd tell me why Reese went over the barriers to the waterfall."

"And what else?"

"Well he went over the barrier to kill himself but then she'd ask when did he die."

"...."

".....oh my god I think I figured it out! I managed to look at the crime scene today and I remember seeing small traces of blood on the barrier! It has rained hard that previous night yet the clothes were dry and still covered in blood! They were a plant! He went there to kill himself and put his suicide note in his car because I remember Gumshoe telling me his car was unlocked. Which means.....it's a attempted suicide gone to murder!"

"See? What did I tell you?"

"I just need to investigate more tomorrow and see if I can gather evidence that proves my client isn't guilty...."

" What did she say when you questioned her? Anything abnormal?"

"She said that she expected Mark to testify since even if he has nothing to do with something, if it involves her he forces himself in."

Miles shuddered and pushed up his glasses, "he sounds like a stalker..."

"yeah....he's her ex."

"hmmm....this man is a possible suspect Phoenix-"

Wright swore he heard the office door open and shut with footsteps walking around the building. He turned his head and shrugged.

"Wait.....Athena must've come into the office. She said she's gone on a date with Juniper to the movies."

"That's adorable."

"Yeah....wait I think she knows I'm still here. Ugh, she's going to scold me for staying up too late blah blah blah..."

The door opened behind Phoenix Wright and he turned to face supposedly Athena.

" Hey Athena-"

There was a loud bang and to Edgeworth's eyes he just saw Phoenix straighten up and a split second later blood spattered the webcam.

Miles sat there shaking, sweat broke out all over his body. He screamed for a split second, hyperventilating. The world blurred before his vision and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has to begin her investigation....otherwise she isn't so sure about the future of her client

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just added this one as chapter one because the other one is like a prologue to the actual story
> 
> Also minor AA6 spoilers in this chapter

Athena had a wonderful night out with Juniper, she loved every second of it. Well, almost everything except the movie they watched. It was awfully written, the plot was all over the place, and the acting was subpar. Yet Juniper insisted that it was really well done but it didn't matter, Athena never cared for romance films anyways. What was the movie called again? The bluebird and the Stoat? Yeah that's it.

She didn't understand why the title was like that, maybe symbolism but as far as she could tell there was nothing bluebird or stoat related in the film. Juniper tried to explain to her why it was like that and after the long elaborate explanation she could see why.

"Don't you see? The girl is cheerful and positive like a bluebird which contrasts her childhood friend who is stubborn and introverted like a stoat."

"That does make sense now that you think about it."

"Well I can understand why you're confused, they never outright compared the characters to animals."

"Yeah."

She walked with Juniper, the night was dead quiet and wind nipped at their ears as they strolled to Juniper's home.

"Thank you so much for walking me home, Athena...I really liked our date."

A dusting of blush covered Juniper's cheeks as she fiddled with her braids.

"No problem, Junie. I gotta drop something off at the office really quick. Mr, Wright needs some more evidence for the case he's doing."

"The melody creek case?"

"Yeah, the old grump doesn't want to retire, says he won't stop being a lawyer until he's worm food."

"Ewww, has he always been like that?"

"Yeah, but he's a good person and has a heart of gold. Just stubborn as a mule, especially as he's gotten older."

"Well I think it's because he's more experienced in the field and knows when he's right too."

"That too. Well I gotta go...see you Junie."

Juniper got on her tiptoes and kissed Athena, "I love you."

"I love you too Junie."

Athena kissed her back a brief moment before waving goodbye and walking off to the Wright and co. Law offices.

She got to the block and immediately saw flashing blue and white lights in front of the building. Before she could even analyze the situation she sprinted towards the building, widget making scared noises as she got closer.

"What's going on?! What's happening?!"

A familiar detective with a labcoat and green vest was talking to a larger man who was greying and wore a long green trench coat. It was Ema Skye, and she turned her head to look at the distressed defense attorney. She walked over, sadness in her eyes.

"Athena, Wright is-"

"Phoenix!"

She ran past the police tape into the office, tears in her eyes. She got to his office and covered her mouth as the stench of blood permeated the air. Tears welled up in her eyes and nausea tore at her stomach at the sight. Shivers wracked her body and the world swayed before her vision.

Police Officers had just arrived at the scene, and were taking photos of the scene. The laptop was spattered with blood and brain matter, she's seen this before but not like this. Resting on the keyboard, eyes wide open still, was Phoenix Wright.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
Athena couldn't sleep a wink that night, apparently the other detective named Gumshoe got a call from Edgeworth, delirious with grief and still in shock, to call the police at around 1 AM. She couldn't process what was happening at all. All she could do was try to compose herself and call Apollo and Trucy.

Trucy had been staying at Pearl's house since Phoenix was always working late at the office and she was an adult now so she could do whatever she wanted in her spare time. Trucy still lived with Phoenix but hated being left alone at home.

Athena decided to call Apollo, that was the easiest to do at this moment. Apollo was already in a trial and she doubted that he would pick up his cellphone. She took in a shaky breath and called, leaving a voicemail.

  
____________________________________________________________________________

  
Apollo had just finished his trial, being one of the few defense attorneys still in the country of Kurain it was difficult and the office never stops bustling. From minor offenses such as stealing to murder, Apollo was the best defense attorney in Kurain. He walked out of the courtroom and checked his phone.

He saw that there was a new voice mail from Athena and he played it. Apollo put it up to his ear and listened.

"H-hey Apollo..."

She sounds so....broken....what's going on? Apollo couldn't help but think of what could've gotten Athena so distraught. He continued to listen closely.

".....I know you're probably in a trial win high r-right now but.....something happened a-and...."

She made a choked sob on the other end, as if trying to hold back her cries and remain calm. Athena took a deep breath and shakily exhaled.

"Mr.Wright.....was killed...."

Apollo's heart stopped, no.....he can't be....he can't be dead! Apollo was sweating and tears welled up behind his eyes, lips trembling.

"Someone...got into his office and shot him.....I'm so sorry Apollo...."

She was crying on the other end and was weeping heavily. Apollo felt his blood run cold and but his lip hard enough to bleed. Nayuta noticed Apollo standing there and approached him, before he could speak Apollo's phone slipped out of his hand and shattered on the ground.

"Justice? What is bothering you-"

"Mr.Wright is dead.....he was killed in his office......"

" That's....how?"

Apollo didn't answer and instead dashed back to his office, tears blurring his vision, rage pooling in his lungs. Whoever did this, whoever killed Phoenix Wright was going to pay. Wright he considered a father figure while being mentored by him. He was kind but bold enough to speak up. Yet, that man was dead and he never will get to visit him for Christmas this year. He'll never get to groan with frustration at Miles and Phoenix being lovey dovey, he'll never see the look of approval on his face as he did vocal warm ups, and He'll probably never see Miles smile again when he video chatted Apollo at random times about what cases Wright won that were near impossible to solve.

Apollo made it back and immediately started packing.

"I'm going to Wright and co. Take care of my office and cases while I'm gone!"

He then ran off with his luggage.

___________________________________________________________________________  
1:00 AM, NOVEMBER 13th:

Athena got a hold of Trucy two hours ago, she apparently already heard the news from Maya but seemed deeply upset. They had one suspect in the detention center at the moment and the worst of all is they put the blame on a 55 year old man who just happened to be in front of the office when police arrived and to make matters worse, Edgeworth is the witness to the whole thing. She got to the detention center and sat down in front of the glass that divided her and her client.

He was a tall sort of man with a scraggly beard and mustache. He was dressed in a suit and tie that was decorated with hearts.

"What's your name, sir?"

" Al, Al Coda."

"Al Coda, did you see anything happen in the office?"

"No 'mam but I sure heard somethin'. I was takin' my little pooch D.C out for a walk. Then I heard a 'bang!' Like a gun of some sort. I heard it from Wright's and headed over there. Poor little D.C went nuts suddenly and pulled me to the stoop!"

"A little dog pulled you?"

"Nah, D.C is an English Mastiff 'mam."

"Oh...."

"D.C is a kind soul 'mam and never pulls me to somethin' unless he smells his treats!"

"Treats? What kind?"

"D.C gets a sugar cube whenever he does a trick. What does this have to do with the case?"

" It's worth noting Mr.Coda! You never know!"

He laughed and smiled.

"I see Phoenix trained you well 'mam!"

"He sure did...."

Athena sighed and looked at the floor. She got up and knew where she had to go next.

"Well it's nice meeting you mister Coda."

"Please! Call me Al!"

An investigation had to be called.


End file.
